


Home 2

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in So Much Fer Easy 16 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2012)</p><p>Old West</p><p>Two men head home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home 2

The road behind them stretched as far as the eye could see. The sky above enveloped the two men in a soft blanket of blue and white. The sun, the brush, the rocks, created a symphony of colors.

A breathtaking vista just over their shoulders.

Unseen.

Unnoticed.

A long ride. A job completed. A return.

Each breath brought them a little closer. Each step marked off another inch, foot, yard, mile.

Five men waited. Food, drink, companionship… family, to provide.

A small smile.

A sigh of contentment.

Home. That’s all that was on their minds.

And then they were.

Home.

 

~end~


End file.
